


Crossroads

by emothy



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Tezuka vs. Atobe (The Hyotei Arc). Suggestions of self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

What he does, he does for the love of tennis, and the team, and their shared dream of reaching the Nationals, but just because your journey begins on one path, does not mean you won't end it on a different one.

Intentional or not, the mind strays, and Fuji; as usual, is the first, and perhaps only, to notice it. There comes a point where Tezuka knows what he's doing is just plain reckless, even for someone as deeply fanatical as he, but by then the pain has penetrated to the heart. Fuji can read it like a map; the adrenaline rushing through Tezuka's blood vessels making them stand out like the lines of the roads. He radiates madness, and his golden aura responds not just to intensity of the game, but to self-inflicted pain.

_That's what this is_, Fuji thinks to himself, and smiles a little more. Now that he has seen it in the flesh, in Tezuka's flesh, he cannot decide which type of pain he prefers to observe more: inflicted by him, or inflicted by one's self.


End file.
